Reunited (Sort of)
by Fire Skyrim
Summary: What happens when one of the Avengers goes missing? Another great threat pursues the city of New York that could possibly end the Avengers Initiative...for good?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Silence swept through a rebuilt home from an anonymous threat. Not a sound was made. But then the quiet was ceased by a loud beep. _"Sir, my systems are being overrun. Mr. Nick Fury is on the line."_ A sudden British accent alerted. Tony Stark aka Iron Man groaned to himself. "Tell him I'm busy." Stark sat up in bed as he smiled to himself.

When he looked beside him, the love of his life, Pepper Potts slept soundly. He remembered that he kept a promise to her; that Pepper and Tony would spend more time together. And every time he would see Pepper's beautiful face, he always remembers the promise that he's kept. The last few months had been the best with his fiancé.

_"But, sir… Fury suggests you answer." _Jarvis replied a few minutes later. Stark sighed. "Well, tell him I'm taking a little vacation. If he wants me back on the heli-carrier, maybe in about another month or so." Pepper's eyes suddenly blinked open.

"Tony?" she whispered. Tony turned to Pepper and smiled. "Hey." Pepper sat up in bed and examined the beautiful wedding ring on her finger. "Is Nick calling?" she asked. "Yeah. But, I promised you something; that we would spend more time together." Tony replied.

Pepper smiled. "Tony…It's okay. You don't have to keep my promise anymore. If Nick wants you to go, then go. These past few months have been incredible and after you've gotten your heart surgery, everything's just been perfect."

Tony hesitated. _"Sir, the call is urgent."_ Tony looked at Pepper again. "Are you sure?" he asked. Pepper smiled and nodded. Tony stood up and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. "Okay, Jarvis. Put him on speaker." Tony called out as he made his way to his downstairs basement, where all of his tools and old suits used to be. "_Right away, sir."_

_"What the hell, Tony?" _Nick Fury yelled on the speaker that echoed throughout the house. "_If I say a call is urgent, it's urgent! 'Ya got that?"_ Tony rolled his eyes as he listened to Fury's torments and cursing. "Okay, why did you call me?"

_"We need you back."_ Silence was the only thing speaking back for a few minutes. "What's the problem?"

_"It's better if I told you in person."_ Nick replied. Tony sighed and scratched his head. "Alright, when can I see you?" Suddenly, the doorbell rang from upstairs as Nick Fury hung up. Tony quickly made his way up and answered the door. There stood Nick Fury. His eyes-er…eye was filled with impatience. He was dressed in his normal black suit as he slid his phone into his side drench coat pocket.

"It's been a long time, Stark." Nick said as he walked in. Nick looked around examining Stark's new home. "I take it you've done some rearrangements."

"Yeah, actually…quite a lot. Didn't you hear? My home like blew up in a million pieces, it appeared on the news worldwide, and it took me months to rebuild this place. I thought you were the director of SHIELD? 'Cause, you know…everything." Tony said in his own sarcastic way.

Fury however, showed no reaction and said nothing. "Not in the mood, Stark." Nick walked over and sat down on Tony's couch, which Tony couldn't help following in behind him. "Okay. What did you want to tell me risking five hours just to get here in Malibu?"

"There's another potential threat going on. Bigger than all of the other threats you and the Avengers have faced." Fury began. "We've calculated all of the Avengers but one." Stark's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Steve Rogers is not appearing on our radar." Tony interrupted. "Wait, hold on…why can't you find him?"

"It's now why, but how." Fury hesitated before he spoke again. "We searched for him in his apartment…it was trashed all over the place. There was no sign of him anywhere. But Agent Romanov, Agent Barton, and Dr. Banner are on the heli-carrier now. Thor hasn't heard the news yet, but we're still trying to get a hold of him."

"That's why we need you back, Stark. This is something I've never seen before and we can't do it without Iron Man. What do you say?"

Tony sat back and sighed. He thought to himself, the promise he's kept to Pepper…was going to change completely. Sure, Rogers was a star-spangled idiot, but he was a part of the team and he knew SHIELD needed him back. Stark hesitated. "I'm in."

**Please tell me if you want me to continue this...I think I did horrible. :(**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The heli-carrier floated in the ocean once again. Bruce Banner sat in the conference room with Clint and Natasha Romanoff. He sighed impatiently. "Explain to me why we're here again." Bruce said ending the silence. "Fury says that Capt is missing." Natasha replied. "So…I guess we're waiting for Tony, _if_ he shows up."

Clint grunted. "So what do you think happened to Steve?" Natasha shrugged. "No one knows."

Banner took off his glasses and slid it into his shirt pocket. "I'm surprised I've actually came. Agent Hill came into my house back in India with a gun pointed at me. But when she told me the news about Steve…well I was confused. Do you have any idea what we're up against?"

Clint shook his head. "No idea."

Clint looked up at the clock that hung above the entrance to the conference room. "Have you ever noticed that Stark is late to _everything_?" Banner and Natasha laughed agreeing with Clint's statement. During the battle with Loki, Rogers was fighting against him when Tony finally was able to show up. Thor the others could understand why he was never on time. He was like a space Viking living in another dimension. The door suddenly opened as Maria Hill walked in. "It's nice to see you all…er…most of you back." She greeted as she sat down.

"Now why couldn't you make an entrance like that when you were going to reunite me?" Banner said to Maria. She just glared at him. "But no, you're an agent of SHIELD so you have to have a gun everywhere you go. So don't make the wrong decision next time or the big guy will surely be the one to attack you first."

Clint tried to hold his laugh in but couldn't. The door suddenly opened up again and Nick Fury walked in followed behind by Stark. "Dr. Banner." Tony greeted. Bruce stood up to shake Tony's hand. "How's the big guy treating you?"

Bruce nodded. "Okay I guess." He said as he sat back down. "Listen sorry about the Mandarin attack 'cause I know that scared you off back to India."

"Don't worry about it." Banner replied as he put his glasses back on. "Stark, take a seat." Fury said. Maria Hill handed four files to Fury. "Now most of you've heard about Rogers' disappearance." He began. "Honestly, not one agent knows what's happened to him." Nick was handed a technical sliding board that Tony usually has in his basement back in Malibu.

The screen of the footage showed pictures on Steve's trashed apartment that appeared in front of all of them. "Agents searched but found nothing but broken glass and broken tables. It was as if someone came in and attacked him."

Fury zoomed in with his finger on the technical sliding board that showed a red blood stain on the apartment floor. "We ran blood tests. It's Rogers' blood. This was all we were able to find that had any clues leading to his disappearance."

"So you're saying he was possibly kidnapped?" Natasha pointed out. Fury nodded. Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked closely at the screen of the apartment. "What's that?" he zoomed in with his finger to show a metallic small container next to the blood stain. Fury examined it with a widened eye. "That's a smoke grenade. But it's not the kind you think. Once it goes off it affects your immune system that could cause coughing out blood once breathed in. But, only we have those kind of weapons."

"So wait." Clint interrupted. "You're saying that possibly one of your SHIELD agents could have done this?"

"No one gets into those weapons without authorization." Fury replied.

"Do you know anyone that would try to do this?" Banner pointed out. Nick held his head on his hands and thought. After a few minutes, he looked back up. "Crossbones."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Who's Crossbones?" Tony asked. Fury hesitated. "Two months ago, Captain was fighting against a man that goes by the Winter Soldier. Behind that mess was a man named Crossbones who was once a member of SHIELD. Let's just say, he got away."

"So…you're thinking he's back?" Tony stated. "Possibly. Hill." Fury called.

"Yes, sir." Maria replied. "Go to the weapons room and see if any of the data base shows if Crossbones came in. If not, try and look at the camera footage."

Maria nodded and left the conference room. "Barton. Go with her." Fury added. Clint nodded and followed Hill. "Now we wait."

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. I will try to post Chapter 2 as soon as I can. Please tell me how I did...**

**PS: Do you think for my next chapter I should write where Steve is being held this very moment or just stick with trying to find clues?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location Unknown…

The room was dark. No light shined through anywhere. Steve opened his eyes. Everything was hazy. He couldn't see a thing it was as if he was blindfolded. He felt strangely weak.

Dried blood stained his bottom lip. He couldn't remember anything. All he remembered was looking at files of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark back in his apartment. That's when things went black. _What the hell?_ He thought. Steve tried to move but he suddenly felt something pulling his arms back. He looked down to see his wrists chained on the wall.

He pulled as hard as he could but the chains couldn't break. He was too weak to even speak or shout a cry for help. His throat was swelled. Sweat ran down his face. He coughed many times until blood came out of his mouth. _What's happening to me? Where am I?_

"It's nice to see you awake, Captain." A voice echoed. It was too dark for Steve to see who spoke but he knew there was a man in the room, watching him…tormenting him. Steve couldn't reply back because of the swell in his throat. "Do you remember who I am?"

Steve just wanted to curse him out. Even though his voice did sound familiar. Steve tried to break loose of the chains, but whatever this man did, he just couldn't do it. Steve however started to manage his voice back. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Let me give you a hint, Steve. I was the one who always wanted to ruin your life and kill what matters most to you." The man's voice boomed. It couldn't be Red Skull. He was already dead after he touched the teseract. Then it came to him. "Crossbones! You son of a-," Steve's coughs couldn't make him finish. He coughed over and over again as a pain would rise in his chest.

"Hurts, doesn't it Steve?" Crossbones taunted. "How long was it since the last time you saw me…about two months?"

"How are…you still…alive?" Steve stuttered. The pain was too much for him to bear and the blood he's been coughing out was starting to make a puddle on the concrete floor. Crossbones laughed. "I have my secrets…" he replied.

Crossbones suddenly turned on a lamp light that made a slight shadow on his face. Steve got to examine him now. He hadn't changed. He had black short hair, and his blue eyes gave a cold stare that made Steve shiver.

"What do you want with me?" Steve moaned. Crossbones smiled. "Revenge."

Crossbones walked up to Steve as he pulled out a long blade from his pocket. Without giving any warning, Crossbones stabbed the blade into Steve's side. Though the wound wasn't deep. Steve held his scream in but he let out a small yelp. Blood spilled slightly onto the floor. Crossbones pulled the blade out of Steve's side and let the blood gush out.

Steve was starting to feel dizzy as Crossbones set the blade down on a small table. "That's strike one Steve." Crossbones said. "Cooperate and I won't have to do a strike two."

Crossbones turned the light off as Steve heard Crossbones' footsteps getting fainter. Steve closed his eyes, hoping that someone would find him. But he doubted it. He had no one left. Everyone he ever knew was dead. _Peggy_. Was all he could think of as everything went completely black.

**Well that was my Captain America tormenting chapter...I'll post Chapter 3 most likely later this week. If you have any questions please R&R**


End file.
